


Learning The Rules

by Reiya_Wakayama



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, Jealous!Arthur, M/M, Slash, indulgent!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya_Wakayama/pseuds/Reiya_Wakayama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When someone new comes to court, it’s up to some of the more seasoned people in Camelot's court to take them aside and explain a few rules...about Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This from a kinkme Merlin prompt that made me smile and really want to write it: Arthur/Merlin, When someone new comes to court (a knight, servant, noble, etc.) someone more seasoned in Camelot’s court takes them aside to explain a few rules... about Merlin.  
> 1.) If you want anything done or ordered fast mention it around Merlin. Merlin babbles everything to his crown prince.  
> 2.) Don't touch Merlin for more than five seconds because Prince Arthur gets jealous.  
> 3.) Don't try to use Merlin to get to the Prince because not only will he see through you, the Prince and kitchen staff will also be angry.  
> I might add a few of my own, but this is the main prompt. Hope you enjoy.

Jared of Kenshire, second son of Lord Kenshire pulled up his horse as he crested the hill, taking in the scene of the castle and city before him. It was even more breathe taking then he had imagined. That he was going to be living here for however long it was needed to become a knight didn’t seem so bad now that he saw it.

He rode down the hill towards the city. He slowed his horse with a gentle tug, looking around for someone to direct him. A tall, pale man with a messy mop of black hair, dressed in peasant’s garb was just exiting the castle, looking harried as his long strides quickly took him over the cobble stones.

“You there, can you tell me where I might be able to find Prince Arthur?” He asked the man.

Head turning on a long, pale neck, he was met with bright blue eyes that looked up at him as he sat astride his horse. He nodded, smiling up at him. “I can show you where he is. I was just on my way to deliver something.” He held up a sword that he hadn’t noticed was in his grasp. “His sword broke just now and I had to get his replacement.”

“Oh, thank you.” Dismounting, he followed the servant.

He paused in front of a large stable. “You can leave your horse here. The stable hands can take care of him while you’re busy.” Nodding, he handed his ever faithful mount over to a waiting man, giving him a pat before continuing his journey.

The walk was short, taking them around the side of the castle towards a large expanse of land that had a fence circling it. He jumped as a voice yelled out across the field. “What took so long, _Mer_ lin? I haven’t got all day.”

Jared stared in frozen awe for a few seconds as he took in the crown prince, and the group of knights surrounding him. They were dirty and sweaty, their armor caked in dust, but the aura around them made him yearn to become a part of that group.

“I wasn’t gone that long. Besides I was helping him out. He says he was looking for you.” Jared jerked back into reality when he heard Merlin talk, handing the sword over to the prince.

At the servant’s words, piercing blue eyes turned his way, seeming to go right through him, judging and summing up everything he had ever done, thought, or spoken in his entire life. Finally, he blinked and he was able to look away. “Who are you?” Prince Arthur asked.

“I am Jared of Kenshire, sire. Second son of Lord Kenshire.” He stated proudly. Puffing up a little. His face heated up at the snorts and chuckles of laughter from the other knights. They stopped at a look from Arthur.

“A name would have sufficed, Jared of Kenshire. Tell me, why do you seek me?” He asked, though he must have already guessed by now.

“I come hoping to be able to train and become a knight of Camelot.” He said, feeling nervous in the face of the prince and his other knights. They were all large and muscular, carrying the weight of their armor and swords with ease. He, although fairly tall, was not that muscular. With lightly tanned skin, freckles coating his nose and cheeks, and reddish brown hair that was cut short, he felt small in comparison.

“A good answer, but it will take more than hope to become a knight of Camelot. First you must prove yourself to be knight material. If you can last a minute against me, you will be able to train with us and if you prove yourself, _then_ can you become a knight.”

There was a snort to the left, but he didn’t look as he nodded. “Then go pick out a sword and some chainmail from the armory.” He followed one of the knights. The servant Merlin stayed behind, talking to the prince. “That was a bit much, Arthur.” His voice drawled easily. “Shut up, _Mer_ lin.” Arthur shot back, but it was said good naturedly. He didn’t get to hear anymore as he was soon out of ear shot.

~

Shame shaded his cheeks red as he lay on the ground, trying to catch the breath that had been knocked out of him when he’d landed hard on the packed ground. He wasn’t sure if he had lasted two seconds, let alone a full minute. It had all been a blur as the Prince came at him full force.

He’d scrambled to call up all the arms master back home had taught him, hastily bring up his shield to block a blow that would have loped an arm off if not for the sheet of metal. He could feel a bruise forming even as he lay there.

Pushing himself up into a sitting position, he waited with his head down for the Prince’s verdict. “Training is every morning, an hour after dawn. Don’t be late. Also, talk with the head of staff. If you don’t have your own servant, than one will be assigned to you.” With that he left, Merlin trailing behind with a grin.

He jumped when a hand was shoved in front of his eyes, holding a water skin. “Buck up. No one beats Arthur the first time…or the next fifty times either. You get used to falling on your arse after a while.” He looked up to see the knights had gathered near him. He took it with a nod of thanks and gulped thirstily from it. The one who handed it to him held out a hand. “I’m Gwaine.”

He shook it. He pointed to the four other there. “That’s Percival, Leon, Elyan, and Lancelot.” He nodded to each in turn. “It would be best to go find the head of staff and get everything settled. Then come and find us and we’ll show you around Camelot, tell you everything you need to know.” He nodded and stood. Dusting himself off as much as he could, he made his slow progress back to the armory to return his loaned armor.

~

It was just after dinner that he found himself with free time. He’d spent most of the day with the head of staff, getting everything he might need. The first on the list had been a man servant who would clean up after him and run his errands. Of course they wouldn’t do it for free and would have to be paid by him, but money wasn’t important. He would be getting an allowance from his father every month to help with anything he might need to buy.

Then rooms had to be found and cleaned out, his things would find their way there soon. After that was a trip to arms master to get his own set of armor, shield, and chainmail. He already had a sword and dagger, but it would have to be later that he went to the blacksmith to have his own armor made, fit for him.

By the end of the day, he was tired, aching and sore all over. The last thing he wanted was to do was to go on a tour with the five knights. But that would be rude, so instead of dragging his lagging carcass to his bed, he made his way to where he’d been show that the knights were housed.

Just as he turned into the corridor, one of the doors opened and Gwaine walked out. “There you are. Was wondering when you would get around to coming here. Come the others are already waiting.” Grabbing him by the elbow, he started to tug the tired man back the way he came.

When he said waiting, he assumed it was outside. He wasn’t expecting a walk to the local tavern, which was crowed and loud, where he was dragged into it and forced into a seat at a large table where the other four already sat.

They greeted the two with slaps on the back, making Jared wince as a bruise was hit, as it jarred him with enough force to make his teeth rattle. Sitting down, he accepted the tankard of mead, taking a cautious sip from it. It was slightly rough, but sweet tasting.

“So Jared, since you are new here, there are a few things you should know, so as not to get you into any trouble.” Gwaine started.

“Rules.” He supplied.

“Yes, rules…about Merlin.” He elaborated for him.

“Merlin?” Arthur’s servant?

“Yes, Merlin. Now pay attention. First off, if you want anything done or ordered fast mention it around Merlin. Merlin babbles everything to the crown prince.” Gwaine grinned at that.

“Don't touch Merlin for more than five seconds because Prince Arthur gets jealous.” Leon said next, looking grave as he said it.

“Jealous?” He was confused.

“You heard right. Merlin is Arthur’s and the prince wants everyone to know that, no matter who they are. The last person who ignored that particular rule left Camelot in tears after Arthur was through with her. Of course, she was a conniving little witch, but that’s beside the point.” Gwaine seemed to find this amusing as well, for he was grinning.

“Don't try to use Merlin to get to the Prince. Because not only will he see through you, the Prince and kitchen staff will also be angry.” Lancelot piped in.

“Don’t make fun of Merlin’s ears. Only Arthur is allowed that privilege.” Percival said gravely, his voice rumbling a little.

“Don’t try and push any work onto him, he already works for Gaius the Court Physician and Arthur and doesn’t need the extra work.” Elyan added.

“Don’t take offense to the way Arthur and Merlin talk to each other, it’s just the way they are.” “Don’t boss Merlin around when Arthur’s around.” “If Merlin says he needs your help and that it’s important, help him. Arthur tends to get in a lot of tight spots and Merlin seems to be the only one who can bail him out half the time.” “Always be courteous to Merlin, it pays off in the long run.”

“Never threaten or hurt Merlin in any way. Not unless you have a death wish.” Gwaine said, an evil grin plastered on his face. “Remember Sir Dane?” he asked the other knights.

“Never seen a grown man cry so hard.”

“Other than that, you should be good. Oh, and don’t even bother trying to be anything but a friend to Merlin. He’s taken.”

~

“You know, by now, they’re probably telling him the rules.” Merlin said aloud, helping Arthur undress. It was taking longer than necessary as he kept getting distracted by random patches of skin.

“Good. People need to know that you’re _mine_.” Arthur growled out the last word, tugging his shirt off the rest of the way.

Merlin just smiled and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around his neck. “I know that, but it doesn’t mean you have to be a prat about it. You’re going to scare off the boy with those rules. Especially if Gwaine is having as much fun as he had with the last one who wanted to become a knight. Poor guy, he never stood a chance.”

Arthur bit softly at his lower lip, drawing his attention back to the blonde. He raised an eyebrow as if saying _‘Why aren’t you paying attention to me?’_ “Mine.”

“Yours.” Merlin said back softly, letting the blonde take his mouth in a gentle kiss.

Down in the tavern, Jared was deep in his cups, making a solemn vow to never get on Merlin’s bad side as long as he lived.

 **End.**


	2. Extras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I got this review from  
> Midnight Kaito on FF.Net -  
> I sooo like this story! I was looking for ones like this ^^" not many are around~ ohh would you do some sort of side story on how the rules originated? and about the instances they were broken? I would soo like to see that!
> 
> Well dear, you sparked my interest, so here is your request in full. Not beated so there may be some mistakes. I did love this story and I’m glad I got the chance to dabble some more in it. XD Hope you enjoy.

Merlin looks around, feeling eyes on him, but he can’t see anyone looking his way. Shrugging, he turns back to Ella, the newest maid servant to arrive in court. Smiling, he continues to chat with her. He thinks nothing of it when her hand brushes his arm, or the fact that it stays there long past proper.

“Merlin!” Merlin jerks around to see Arthur glaring past him through narrowed blue eyes. “Come,” the prince bites out. Nodding to the prince, he waves goodbye to Ella.

The next morning when he asks Gwen where Ella is, she just looks at him like he’s joking. “You didn’t hear about it. She left this morning. She said something came up and she needed to return home.” Sighing, Merlin thanks Gwen for the information. He’d kind of liked Ella.

That evening, Arthur motioned for Merlin to take a seat. With many points and much citing of examples, the prince lays out a list of rules that everyone must follow. Rules that concern Merlin.

~*~

When Merlin got up this morning, he thought it would be a usual day of following Arthur around, chores, and trying to keep from tripping up. But this, no this was not normal and he will not let it happen.

Glaring, Merlin crosses his arms over his chest. “You really expect me to fall for that?” The man is cornered in the kitchen, Merlin and the cooking staff blocking all the exits. The man trembles and backs away from them.

Later, when Arthur learns of what happened, he pays a visit to the dungeons where the would-be assassin is being held. No one knows what he says to the man, but he comes back with a smug grin on his face. Needless to say, another rule is added to the list.

~*~

Gwaine held his hands up as the sword pressed at the base of his throat. “Jeez, all right, I won’t make fun of his ears anymore,” Gwaine says. Glaring, Arthur backs off, walking over to Merlin to pull him off of the training field.

Gwaine adds a rule to the list. “Don’t make fun of Merlin’s ears.” He later adds a clause, “Only Arthur is allowed to make fun of Merlin’s ears.”

~*~

When Merlin staggers into Arthur’s room, late and exhausted from being assigned extra duties, Arthur first snaps, not knowing what kept Merlin. Of course, Merlin snaps back. Eventually, the misunderstanding is resolved, but a new rule is added to the list that is steadily growing longer with each passing day.

~*~

Lancelot just shrugs at the shocked and dismayed look on the newest knight’s face. Ahead of them, Merlin and Arthur are arguing, trading insults and scathing remarks back and forth like some sort of dance. It’s normal, you either get used to it or you ignore it.

This time, Lancelot is the one to add a rule.

~*~

Percival acts fast, grabbing the knight by the arm and tugging him back, hand clamping over his mouth. He can just make out Arthur’s face, his eyes glaring daggers at the knight. Holding up a placating hand, he drags the newbie away to explain everything in hushed words.

Later, Percival adds a new rule.

~*~

Surprisingly, it is Leon who adds the next rule. Only after Merlin practically drags him from a meeting with the captain of the guards with words of Arthur and trouble does he come to the conclusion that the rule should be added. He’s glad he listened to the servant though. They had barely made it in the nick of time to stop the prince from being run through.

~*~

It’s Elyan who inspires a rule. He’s always courteous to Merlin, friendly and willing to help the servant out if he needs it. Although only he, Arthur and Merlin know the details, it seemed to pay off in the end for the knight. Now, most are willing to offer up a kind word or offer a hand to the pale servant.

~*~

The shocking thing is, it is Uther who adds the latest rule to the list.

It was a feast day, for some noble or other with his entourage of servants, knights and family, the place was packed. No one knew exactly what happened, but the next thing to be seen and heard was an outraged cry and the sound of a jug of wine crashing to the floor.

“You stupid, clumsy, fool!” Sir Dane nearly screeched from his position at the head table. Merlin was on the floor, hand pressed to his face where the knight had struck him. Blood seeped down from his mouth where the lip had been split.

Sir Dane was just raising his fist for another blow when someone stopped him, hand like a vice. The knight looked up and paled at who hand his arm. Uther stood next to him, face spattered in wine. Arthur was behind him, face like ice and eyes like fire, hand resting on his sword hilt.

“If this is the way you treat your hosts and their servants, than it appears you are in need of some etiquette lessons.” Uther’s voice was like an iron bell sounding through the silent room. “You will make amends. Arthur, as he is your servant, it is for you to choose how.”

Shoving the knight away, he accepted the cloth from another servant, wiping away the wine on his face. “I will see you on the training field in the morning,” Arthur said lowly. Sir Dane paled at Arthur’s tone.

Arthur stepped around him, reaching down to help Merlin up. “I’m fine,” Merlin whispered, smiling at his prince. “I am sorry for causing a commotion,” Merlin said to Uther, bowing. The king just waved him off and a collective sigh was released and the noise started back up again.

Merlin followed Arthur from the banquet hall to go see Gaius and let the man look is face over. The next morning, Merlin was busy cleaning Arthur’s rooms, but the prince came back sweaty and with an air of grim satisfaction. Merlin later heard from Gwaine how Arthur had beat the man into a bruised and bloody pulp until he cried for forgiveness. Sighing, Merlin just smiled indulgently.

~*~

Ironically, it is Merlin who proposes that they tell the list to the new arrivals from the start.

It is after the third person is sent away in fear of their life for chatting up Merlin that the warlock comes to a decision. “You should just tell them the list of rules from the start, then you won’t have to worry about them not knowing the rules.” Arthur is wrapped around his lover in a possessive cuddle.

Arthur snorts, but from then on, whenever a new arrival comes to Camelot, it is always one of the seniors citizens who sits the new person down and explains a few rules…about Merlin.


End file.
